mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crusoe Palm
Coco Crusoe, also referred to as Coconut, is a male background Earth pony who appears in multiple episodes throughout the series. He has a brown coat, light yellow mane, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a coconut or palm tree on a desert island. He is not named in the show, but he is named "Coco Crusoe" directly in merchandise and "Coconut" indirectly in another depiction.__TOC__ Development and design Coco Crusoe shares his design and eye color with S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, shares his design and cutie mark with S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, shares his design with Noteworthy, Goldengrape, Red Delicious, Felix, Apple Cinnamon, "Welch", S04E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, "Baritone", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, "Cherry Strudel", "Grape Crush", "Blue Bonnet", "Harry Trotter", and "Cloudy Haze", shares his tail style or sometimes design with S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4 and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, shares his mane and tail style and mane color with Cerulean Skies, shares his mane color and sometimes mane and tail style with "Thorn", shares his mane and tail style with Rainbow Swoop, Prism Glider, Whitewash, and Rainbow Blaze, shares his mane style with S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, "Snow Flight", S01E16 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, Aries, and sometimes S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5 and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, shares his tail style with Comet Tail, Rare Find, Emerald Green, Bright Bulb, S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, "Silver Script", "Stormfeather", "Written Script", "Chocolate Haze", "Klein", and "Sterling Silver", shares his coat and mane colors and cutie mark with S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, shares his cutie mark with S04E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #6 and sometimes Elbow Grease and "Piña Colada", and has a similar color scheme to "Haakim" and Trenderhoof. His name "Coco Crusoe" and cutie mark together allude to Robinson Crusoe. Depiction in the series Coco Crusoe is often shown directly from either the front or the back. Season one .]] Coco Crusoe first appears at the Summer Sun Celebration in Friendship is Magic, part 1; in part 2, he appears in an identical shot in the previous episode recap and at Princess Luna's welcoming party in Ponyville. He appears briefly in Rainbow Dash's fantasy in The Ticket Master, at Applejack's appreciation party in Applebuck Season, and at numerous points in crowd shots in Boast Busters. In Winter Wrap Up, Coco Crusoe appears several times during the titular musical number and at Sweet Apple Acres plowing snow. He watches the Iron Pony competition and Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, Rarity's fashion show in Suited For Success, the talent show in The Show Stoppers, and Fluttershy's second fashion show in Green Isn't Your Color. Coco Crusoe appears several times in Over a Barrel, participating in "Mild West" dances and preparing Appleloosa for the buffalo invasion. At one point in the episode, he appears with a different, lighter coat color. He also appears in Twilight Sparkle's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and, with the design and cutie mark of Dr. Hooves, pulls a carriage with Goldengrape to the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. Season two Coco Crusoe appears in The Return of Harmony Part 2, running along the top and side of the screen following Discord's influence on Ponyville. In Luna Eclipsed, he briefly appears wearing the same hat he wears in Over a Barrel. He also appears in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Hearth's Warming Eve, several times in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Hearts and Hooves Day, and A Friend in Deed. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Coco Crusoe operates a fruit stand in the Ponyville marketplace and also attends Iron Will's assertiveness seminar. He appears at both wedding ceremonies in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 as well as the real wedding's reception. Season three Coco Crusoe appears briefly in One Bad Apple and Magic Duel, watching the Summer Harvest Parade in the former and in a crowd of ponies during Trixie's return in the latter. Season four Coco Crusoe watches the Summer Sun Celebration in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. In Power Ponies, he makes a similar appearance to The Best Night Ever: pulling a carriage alongside Goldengrape and with Dr. Hooves' design. In Pinkie Pride, he is seen dancing in Appleloosa and makes appearances during Pinkie the Party Planner, The Super Duper Party Pony, and The Goof Off. ]] Coco Crusoe appears several times in Simple Ways; in two shots, he is seen talking to Derpy. He watches three of the Ponytones' performances in Filli Vanilli, has lunch at the Hay Burger in Twilight Time, watches the Breezies' migration in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, and in seen at the after-party of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils. He watches Flim and Flam's sales pitch, once with short front legs, and the Ponyville Swim Meet in Leap of Faith. In Trade Ya!, Coco Crusoe is seen numerous times at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. In one scene, he goes to trade for an antique chicken; Fluttershy attempts in vain to dissuade him, and Rainbow Dash chases him away from the stall. Coco Crusoe appears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and its recap at the beginning of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions In chapter 12 of the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, "The Ugly Truth", a brown stallion named Coconut appears as a Ponyville Choir member. He mistakes the mane-dyed Charity Sweetmint for Rarity, as his fellow choir members do, and has her redo his bow tie. The book does not explicitly identify this pony, but the book's author G. M. Berrow has identified Coconut as the same pony that the collectible card game has identified as Coco Crusoe. Merchandise In Enterplay's collectible card game, Coco Crusoe is named on his own card α #27 R, which attributes to Ace the quote "Yow! That pony doesn't know his own strength..." Quotes :Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity ::Coconut: I just wanted to know if you could redo my bow tie. ::Coconut: Thanks, Rarity! Never could figure those things out. Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name: Coco Pommel and Coco Cheval *List of ponies * References es:Coconut pl:Coco Crusoe pt:Coco Crusoe ru:Коко Крузо Category:Musicians